


The Old Jedi and the New

by TheCourier7



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Force Sensitivity, Force-Sensitive Finn, Gray Jedi, Jedi, Jedi Finn, Jedi Rey, M/M, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCourier7/pseuds/TheCourier7
Summary: The Resistance make a few much needed allies, allies previously thought to have been dead. Along the way Rey and Finn find out more about themselves and train to bring balance to the force. Will they be able to stop Kylo Ren and the First Order, or will the First Order plunge the Galaxy into despair.





	1. The Transmission

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if I need to fix anything and please send actual constructive criticism.

“Rey, Rey you need to come to Oss...”  
Rey woke up with a start. She had been hearing this voice and dreaming of a library since she cut off the force bond with Ben. At first she thought it was Ben calling to her and perhaps it was. At least at first. This voice sounded older and grew more desperate with each passing night. Still she didn’t know if this was one of Ben’s tricks. “I need to stop calling him that” she thought. Kylo Ren had chosen his side and betrayed her trust. For a while she felt bad for cutting off the force bond, then she thought of the people of the Hosnian System. Anger filled her heart. Even if he didn’t give the order how many species were eradicated because of the First Order? “Rey, you're need in the war council” Rey Jumped. It was C3P0 . She had forgotten Leia wanted to see her. “Tell Leia I’ll be there in ten minutes” She replied. She got ready and went down to the meeting room. 

When Rey got there Leia, Finn and a few others were having an intense discussion. “Are you sure General Organa? It could be a trap.” “Of course I’m sure, Luke trusted them and told me where they were. He’s known these people since you were toddlers.” “But what if Luke was wrong, and they did truly die? We’d be going straight to our deaths”  
“What are you talking about?” Rey interjected. Everyone turned to her. “Last night we got a transmission from a group claiming to have taught alongside Luke from before Kylo and the Knights of Ren went rogue. We thought everyone except Luke was massacred, but apparently a group of Jedi escaped. They tried to contact Luke but he had cut himself off from the force, and I was dealing with a lot. They want to help train you and Finn.” Leia explained. “Finn?” Rey asked. “It appears Finn is force sensitive as well.” Leia replied. “It does make sense. It takes a strong will to break First Order Brainwashing, and an even stronger one to flee with little aid.” Leia pointed out. “I still think it’s a trap” Finn exclaimed. “Why pick now to contact us and not before the Hosnian System was destroyed, or before Rey went to find Luke?” “Maybe it was too dangerous, or maybe they were recovering from feedback of the systems destruction. Either way Rey should watch the transmission and decide for herself whether it’s a trap” Leia said.

The transmission started and a familiar voice started speaking. “This is Master Hawk, calling on behalf of the last Jedi, I have a message for the two resistance members Rey and Finn. A few other masters and I trained with Luke before the massacre at (Jedi Temple) at the hands of his nephew Kylo Ren. We went into hiding, for two years, but we couldn't ignore the suffering of the Universe. My fellow survivors and I started searching the galaxy for force sensitive individuals and training them at secret locations and have been building a library of Jedi teachings. Our numbers have gradually been growing, but when the Hosnian System was destroyed we knew we could no longer hide in the shadows. We want to train you both in the ways of the force. I know you think this is a trap but I can prove its not. Meet us at the old Jedi Library on Ossus. There we can prove to you it isn't. May the Force be with You” 

The transmission stopped. “You look pale is something wrong?” Leia asked with concern in her voice. “I’ve heard his voice in dreams telling me to go to Ossus. I thought it was your son but I think it was him, trying to call me there” Rey replied. “It still could be one of his tricks” Finn pointed out. “At first I thought so, but now I don’t think it is. I think we should go to Ossus. We need answers and all the help we can get.” “And if it is a trap?” asked a young woman who Finn said was named Rose.  
“We can send someone down with an open communicator, and if it is they can warn everyone.” suggested Poe. “I’ll do it” said a Human woman standing next to Leia. “I still dont think this is a good idea. There are so few of us left as is and we can’t risk anymore lives” A Twi'lek pointed out. An intense argument broke out between everyone, until Leia finally was able to silence everyone. “I think there should be a vote. C3P0 please count. Who thinks we should not send Adrianna to Ossus?” about half the room rose their hands. “20” Gasped C3P0. “General that’s half the ship” he exclaimed as he turned to Leia. “I’m assuming the other half of you think she should” The rest nodded. “C3P0 R2 and BB8 what do you think?” Asked Leia. “There is to much of a risk my vote is no” C3P0 remarked. BB8 and R2 both beeped angrilly. “They voted yes” Poe remarked. “I guess that settles it. Adrianna get your communicator ready.”


	2. Introductions and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrianna recalls the past and the plan goes through.

Adrianna was nervous. She hadn’t seen her master in person in many years and even when they did speak through the force he seemed distant. While She and a few others joined the resistance, he stayed behind to continue teaching younglings the ways of the force. “Remember the code” he’d always say. Adrianna smiled, then remembered when he started contacting her more frequently. This was around the time the rumors of Starkiller Base started. Rumors which turned out to be true. A few weeks after the first rumors started she told Leia about her past with Luke and the Gray Jedi.  
“I know. Did you really think I’d have forgotten you?” Leia remarked. “You tried to help my son before the massacre”. Adrianna remembered Kylo and bowed her head. She and the other teachers tried to stop his descent to the dark side but only made it worse. “Master Fry never forgave himself.” “Well neither had my brother. He needs to get over it soon. I have a feeling something terrible is going to happen.” Adrianna nodded in agreement. 

Master Hawk helped come up with the plan almost immediately after recovering from the Hosnian system was destroyed. One of the masters who joined the resistance would volunteer to go to Ossus to prove it wasn’t a trap. Adrianna was surprised to be the only one who volunteered but it needed to be done. 

“Are You Ready?” Asked Talik Vrei. “Yes my love”. Adrianna Kissed Talik goodbye and walked to the pod. She was surprised they were able to find the money for an escape pod for the falcon but was grateful that they did. She got in and went to Ossus. When she got out she saw a figure standing in front of the library. She gripped her blaster and walked towards it. The moment it got into view she grabbed her communicator and gave the ok. She then ran and embraced Master Fry. “It’s so good to see you in person again” exclaimed Fry. “I was going to say the same thing” Adrianna Replied. 

Right as they stopped hugging the falcon appeared carrying Rey Finn and a few of the others. “I suppose you want me to properly introduce myself” said Derek. “It would make sense” said Rey. “I am Master Derek Hawk, a Gray Jedi” “Gray Jedi?” Asked Finn. “A Force user who uses both the light and dark sides but is committed to neither.” replied Derek. “Why did you call us here?” Asked Rey. “I want to help train the two of you in the ways of the light side. Without the Jedi there can be no balance.” Derek said. “Why didn’t you contact us sooner? Rey was stuck on Jakku and I was stuck in the First Order. And where were you when the Hosnian System was destroyed???” Exclaimed Finn. “We tried to find you and other force users but it was to dangerous to contact either of you” “What do you mean?” Asked Rey. “I’ll explain the best I can. Many years ago a few others and I trained under Luke Skywalker. Once he taught us all we knew we started training more force users. One day he brought his nephew, Leia’s son Ben, to train with us. He was the most powerful force user I’d seen at the time but there was a darkness in him from the start. Every time we brought it up to Luke he was convinced that he could stop him from turning. He convinced a small number of students to join his cause, and the night Luke finally confronted him there was a misunderstanding, then Kylo used it as an excuse to attack the temple and slaughter those who didn’t join him.” “Except you” said Finn. “And few others. A small group of us sensed the attack and evacuated as many as we could. Unfortunately Ren already killed or converted quite a few. You two were a part of the younglings we saved.” Explained Derek. “What do you mean?” Rey and Finn Asked. “You two were students at Luke’s school. I doubt you’d remember. We had to separate you and the rest of the younglings in order to keep you safe. They found Finn and one other but overall most of you were safe.” “What about me?” Rey exclaimed. “Over the years the other Jedi and I have suspected for some time that you were the child of Luke” “What?” “Luke told us where he got every youngling came from, every one but you.” 


	3. Questions and introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Finn get the rest of their questions answered and meet the council.

"What" Rey had exclaimed. "It's not true. He would have told me!!!" "Search your feelings. You know it to be true." Derek replied. "Did you just quote what Lukes father said to him when he found out?" asked Finn. "...Yes" Derek replied slightly ashamed. "You still should" He remarked. "Its true" Said Rey. "How do you know?" Asked Finn. "I just do" she replied. "I have a question for you Master Hawk" Finn. "Ask away" Fry replied. "Why didn't you get me out of the First Order? I was stolen and forced to do their dirty work for years! I wasn't even given a name until I escaped!!!" Finn said angrily. "We tried but Ren always sensed us coming. We lost a lot of people trying to rescue you. Not rescuing either of you has always been some of our greatest regrets." Derek replied sadly. "We? Where are the rest of you?" asked Finn still somewhat angry. "A few other teachers and younglings are in the Library, but most of the Gray Jedi joined the Resistance." As Derek Hawk said this, Talik, Adrianna, and a few members of the resistance approached him. "You guys are Gray Jedi?" Rey asked clearly surprised. "Yes. Many of the members of the Gray Jedi are doing missions for the resistance. We did lose Jedi in the destruction of the Hosnian System though." Adrianna replied solemnly. Adrianna was one of the recruiters for the Outer Rim. She was dating Talik, the engineer and apparently another Jedi. Rey and Finn looked at the others. Most of the rest of the Jedi were human but there were a few non human. Master Fry talked to them and after a while most of them went back to the Falcon. Only Talik and Adrianna stayed. "Let's go inside." Adrianna suggested. 

Finn and Rey gasped when they walked in the Library. "I've never seen this many books in one place" Rey remarked. "This library was in disrepair when we found it. It took us years to rebuild and repair it. "You've done an excellent job" Finn admitted. "Thank You" said Hawk. "Master Panteer can you introduce Finn and Rey to the other Jedi?" "Yes Master Hawk." Replied Adrianna. Arianna led the, into a hall and into what appeared to be a council room. There were about five people wearing gray cloaks. Not including Derek Talik and Adrianna, there was human two Togrutas one Twi'lek and a Wookie. "These are the masters who stayed to train the younglings." Whispered Adrianna. "I'm Master Jaqen Alde" said the Human. The Wookie introduced herself as Sahlu. "I am Ann Doneeta" Said the Twi'lek. "I am Zashta Mavror" said the green Togruta. "And I am Dasha Tano" said the Blue one. "It is nice to meet you" Rey said. "It is nice to finally meet you two as well." said Jaqen. "You look tired." Ann remarked. "Zashta show them to their rooms". They were shown to their rooms by Zashta who talked to them about the history of the Jedi and Ossus. They got to their rooms and discovered they were right next to each other. "Get rest Padawans, your training tomorrow" Zashta told them. "Thank You" both of them replied. Both of them went to their rooms and while Rey feel asleep almost instantaneously, Finn stayed up, thinking about the events of the day, wondering how his life has led him here.


	4. Training Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Finn begin their training.

Finn was woken up by the sound of knocking on his door. "Finn we're starting training. Get ready." a familiar voice told him. Finn got up and started getting ready. In the First Order, any Stormtrooper late to assembly got extra shifts. Finn quickly learned not to be late. He was a fast learner, faster than most of the rest of the Stormtroopers. Looking back at his memories, Finn was extremely surprised no one in the First Order had realized he was force sensitive, at least he hoped no one had realized. He put on his robes and headed to the Training Grounds. "You're Early" said a voice behind Him. Finn jumped a few feet and turned around as fast as he could. It was Master Hawk. "I didn't see you there" Finn explained. "Good. What experience have you had with the force?" asked Hawk. "Not a lot. At least I don't think I've had a lot." Replied Finn. "I've seen Kylo Ren, Luke, Leia and Rey use it a few times but even then it was only once or twice" "Have you ever used it?" asked Hawk. "Not knowingly." replied Finn again. Hawk was quiet for a minute or two then said "Finn may I assign you a few books on the force and give you extra tutoring?" "Why?" asked Finn. "Rey has already had some training with the force, you have not. I want to help you catch up with her." He replied. Finn felt that he wasn't being completely honest. He was not lying, but he wasn't giving the whole truth either. "Sure" said Finn after a few moments. Suddenly Rey rushed in, followed by Master Panteer. "You two are early" Rey said excitedly. "Indeed we are" replied Master Hawk. "Are you two familiar with the Jedi code?" asked Master Hawk. "No" said Finn "I've read it." Said Rey. "We will be covering that today, along with some basic techniques. What do you know about the Jedi code?" asked Master Hawk. "It's the basic guideline or rules Jedi follow to avoid falling to the Dark Side" Rey replied. "Thank You. The Jedi code goes as this: 'There is no emotion, there is peace.There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.There is no passion, there is serenity.There is no chaos, there is harmony.There is no death, there is the Force.'" Hawk recited. "I already knew that" remarked Rey. "What about Finn?" asked Adrianna. Rey looked apologetic. "I'm sorry Finn. I forgot you were here for a second." She said. Fin was a little hurt, but accepted her apology. "What do you know about the code of the Sith?" asked Hawk. "I didn't know they had codes" replied Rey. "They do. Or at least the Sith do. Ive heard Ren recite it a few times, though I don't think he or Snoke are/were Sith." said Finn. "Thats correct. Neither are Sith. The true Sith died millennia ago and the Sith as many remembered them died with Sideous. What Snoke taught was a similar but not the actual deal." said Hawk. "The Sith code goes like this: Peace is a lie, There is only Passion. Through Passion I gain Strength.Through Strength I gain Power.Through Power I gain Victory.Through Victory my chains are Broken.The Force shall free me." said Hawk. "Is there a Gray Jedi code?" Asked Finn "No but if we did it would probably be a combination of them." replied Adrianna. "Why are you telling us about the Sith code?" asked Rey. "To teach you what the Sith and Jedi follow. These are the core aspects of what a Jedi or Sith believe." Master Hawk replied. "I want you to think about what both codes mean, and in thirty minutes we will begin physical training. During this we will ask you why you think the codes are important." Said Master Hawk.


	5. Construction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Finn Build lightsabers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while I was busy.

Rey and Finn had been training for weeks now. Finn was improving significantly and Rey was finally honing her power. Hawk was nervous though. He sensed the First Order was getting stronger and…  
“No” he thought. “He’s dead. He can’t be back.”   
“Master Hawk what’s wrong?” Asked Finn.   
“I felt something… powerful….Evil….Something I thought was dead”   
“What?” Asked Rey.   
“I need to confirm my suspicions before saying anymore, but if it’s what I think it is, fighting the First Order will become much harder that we thought.” Hawk replied. 

After Training Hawk went to the Astronomy room. Most of the masters were already there.   
“Have you felt his presence too?” Asked Adrianna.   
“Yes. Is he alive or was it an illusion?” Asked Hawk.   
“We don’t know, but if he is, then things have become more complex.” Remarked Zashta.   
“Indeed. How is their Training coming along? Are they ready for lightsabers?” Asked Jaqen.   
“Yes. Arianna and I will take them to the caves at once.” Replied Hawk. They finished their verbal conversation and walked off. 

Hawk woke up Finn and Rey in the middle of the night.   
“Where are we going” whispered Rey.   
“You’ll see.” Hawk told them. Adrianna met them at the entrance.  
“You will be building lightsabers.”  
“Really?” They said excitedly.   
“Yes. Come with us.” Said Adrianna.   
As they walked Finn and Rey were told the ancient art of building Lightsabers. When they got to the caves Hawk said  
“Rey, you go first. Whatever crystal changes color is yours. I will help you build it but I cannot help you find it.”  
Rey walked into the cave. There were so many crystals it was overwhelming. She looked around until she saw a crystal change. She grabbed the crystal and found her way back.   
“It’s your turn Finn. Good luck and We will help you if you need it when you construct it.” Remarked Adrianna.   
Finn entered the cave and witnessed the same breathtaking sight as Rey. Unlike Rey a crystal to his right almost immediately turned purple. He was surprised but grabbed it and left. Adrianna and Hawk were equally surprised but they collected what they needed and started constructed.


	6. An Evil Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren plans his revenge and gets some startling info.

“They’re getting stronger” thought Kylo. It had been months since Rey had broken contact with him and he had not been able to contact her since. Wherever she was he could not tell. Ever since she ran away with those murderers and thieves. Her FN-2187 and the rest of them had ruined his chance, First Order’s chance at a peaceful galaxy. His blood boiled at the thought of them. He sensed FN-2187 was different from the moment he came within a few feet of his squad.   
“I should have killed him then and there.” He thought. “He’s taken everything from me.”   
He turned to the plans he made for conquering the next galaxy, but his thoughts again drifted to Rey and Finn. He wondered why Rey couldn’t look at him the way she looked at FN-2187 or why she didn’t think of him the way she thought of him.   
“After everything we’ve been through she still chose him. I offered her everything and she still left me. I’m her blood and she still chose those traitors. There is too much of the light side in her, much like her father.” He thought. 

“Are the plans ready Supreme Leader?” Asked a familiar voice. It was Hux.   
“Yes.” He replied while handing him the plans. “Even without a Death Star or Starkiller we have enough firepower to destroy each planet’s surface.”  
“Are you sure these are foolproof? The past few months you have been...distracted”   
“Are you questioning me Hux?”  
“No I was just-“  
“Just because that murderer and the last of the Resistance got away? I have been making plans to kill her or bring her to our side” Kylo practically bellowed.   
“But she murdered Snoke, she needs to face the First Orders Justice. Why risk bringing her in alive?” Hux replied   
“We are destined to reign together. She is my blood, and it is why I did what I did. From rescuing her from the resistance to lying about her parentage. If I had told her the truth she’d be disgusted.” Kylo remarked  
“Who are her parents then?” Asked Hux.   
“Luke and some woman” replied Kylo. Hux was disgusted. He hid it well but Kylo sensed it. “Leave me”. With that Hux left and Kylo has more time to think. He tried reaching to Rey again, but to no avail. He tried reaching to FN-2187 as well but he was hidden as well. Kyla’s blood boiled again and he destroyed the monitor he used to review his plans. He left the meeting room and walked to his quarters. After arriving He paced across the room like an animal in a pen, thinking of ways to ensnare Rey and the resistance when he heard a knock on his door. 

“Come in” He shouted. A Knight of Ren entered.   
“Supreme Leader I have information about the girl”   
“Tell me” Kylo answered with Rage in his voice.   
“She and the traitor FN-2187 have built and are training with lightsabers.” Said the knight.   
“How do you know this?” Asked Kylo.   
“I had a vision. FN-2187 wielded a Green lightsaber and the girl an orange one.” Replied the Knight. Kylo searched his mind and found the vision. He was telling the truth. He watched the vision. Rey and the traitor were fighting with the aforementioned blades. They were alone on a barren planet. Rey has gotten better, but still needed to practice. The traitor was failing and obviously wouldn’t make it far if he didn’t get a teache either. He turned back to Rey. She needed a proper teacher, not some old books and an untrained force user. He thought it was funny that FN-2187 or “Finn” could possibly be a Jedi.   
“You are dismissed Knight Of Shadow” said Kylo.   
The Knight left and went back to his room. Kylo replayed the vision in his head, taking comfort in the knowledge that Rey and Finn were supposedly nowhere near his level.


	7. Rendemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lost soul seeks redemption.

“He bought it” thought the knight as he walked to his quarters. His plan was working and if the force was on his side, he may make it to the Resistance alive. Once he made it to his room and took his mask off, he opened a hidden compartment in his bed. In the compartment was a holodisk and a colorless kyber crystal, the last remnants of his life before he joined Kylo. The holodisk was given to him by his family before he went to train with Luke. It was his family telling him how proud they were of him and how much they loved him. He couldn’t bring himself to watch it since he followed Kylo to the dark side. He wanted to make the galaxy a more peaceful place and Kylo knew exactly what to say to lure him to the dark. He painted himself as coming from a powerful family that did not have time for him. Looking back the knight wondered if anything he said was true, or if he just needed the right excuse to turn. What he did that night would haunt him for thee rest of his life. He, along with the other knights were told to kill their friends and children during fall of Luke’s temple. At first he followed easily, cutting through masters and former allies easily. Things changed when they got to the youngling’s quarters. Most of them were cowering under their beds or behind furniture, a few had weapons ready to defend themselves and others. He couldn’t bring himself to harm them. They were just scared kids. The knight remembered how he and a few others tried to convince him to spare them, using the logic that they could be trained in the Dark Side, but Kylo refused to change his mind. This was when he decided to test how strong his ability for falsifying memories was. He had discovered this ability when learning about mind probing. He realized that if you could enter a mind there was nothing stopping the person from implanting false memories or visions in people's minds. It is extremely complicated and takes a lot of training to pull it off. Despite this, he managed to successfully create the false images in their minds and told the children to run. He thought Kylo would suspect something, or for the memories to fail but neither happened. He was still worried that Kylo would figure out what he did. Kylo was the most powerful force user he knew and it was only a matter of time before he was found out. 

He looked back down at the holodisk and tried remembering the name he had before turning to the Dark Side. He had gone so long without using it that he had forgotten it. Everyone either called him Knight, Erebus, Shadow or Ren’s Shadow. Each knight was given a title or “name” similar to his, fitting to their personality and how they were viewed by Snoke. This was to show how committed to the dark side each of them were and to erase any connection to their old lives. Shadow personally thought his name was pretentious, but was wise enough not to not express his opinion to anyone else.  
“At least Ren’s Shadow is better than what the people of conquered planets call the other knights and I” he thought. He decided that if he was going to defect back to the light, he wanted a name that reminded him of his purpose. He put the holodisk away in the compartment. After spending time thinking he thought of a name. It was the name of another who turned from light to dark to light again. He had read about him in an ancient tone dating back 4000 years, during another crisis involving Jedi and Sith.  
“Atton. That’s a good name.” He thought as he fell asleep. The kyber crystal still in his hand turned from colorless to orange.


	8. The Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter on Hawks relationship with Atton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapters so short.

It was midday when Master Hawk felt Atton’s presence. He remembered the knight from when he taught with Luke. He was powerful and in tune with the light side, which made his turn unexpected. Luke had put him in the same group as Kylo in hopes he would prevent him from turning. It failed. The night many had feared came and few had survived. It had been years since they last encountered each other, but something was different now. He had sensed doubt from someone close to Ren and now he knew who it was. At first he thought it was Kylo, but after Rey left him, Hawk no longer detected conflict within him. He had chosen the dark side and without the right push he would stay there.   
“Master Hawk” said Adrianna, scaring him.   
“Yes” he replied. “What is it?”  
“The fallen Jedi, Atton, has crash landed on Dantooine.”   
“Why’d he land there?” Asked Hawk  
“I don’t know. Maybe to throw the First Order off our trail?” Suggested Adrianna   
“Maybe” replied Hawk. Suddenly Rey rushed in, followed by Finn.   
“Is it true? Did a knight of ren fall on Dantooine?” She Asked intensely. Hawk searched her mind. She hoped it was Kylo. She hoped she was wrong about him.   
“Yes. A knight named Atton fled the First Order.” Atton explained. Rey was sad but not surprised.   
“We will be getting him, but we need to make sure he wasn’t followed” Hawk continued.   
“Are we sure he truly reformed?” Asked Finn   
“No. But we need as many people on our side as possible.” Adrianna remarked.


	9. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just flashback stuff.

Dantooine was busy when the Grey Jedi got there. They knew Atton would be tracked here and it wouldn’t be long before the First Order realized his betrayal. Adrianna wondered if he truly changed. The First Order had committed so many atrocities that she wasn’t sure if any of them could be forgiven. She was there when the massacre started and saw what he and the other knights did. They butchered their former allies with no remorse.  
“At least until they came to the younglings” she thought. She and the other children were trying to grab their belongings and when they heard the knights of Ren they began hiding. She remembered fighting, then something strange happened. She heard arguing about what to do with them. Some argued to train them in the ways of the Dark Side. Others wanted to tourture them and the rest wanted to kill them on sight. Kylo was in the third category, and his word was law to them. Adrianna couldn’t explain what happened next. All but one of the knights fell unconscious, and told them to run. They did, right into the adult survivors. She started to wonder if Atton had something to do with it, but she shook it off. It would have taken a powerful force user to achieve what she suspected. A powerful force user or a well trained one. 

Talik was worried. The last time she saw Atton he had almost killed her. The knights had found her hiding behind some barrels. The master she was with had been butchered and they were arguing about what to do with her. They had wanted to take her with them to the First Order but Atton said something to them then knocked her out. She woke up in the arms of Master Hawk later, scared and confused. Nothing happened to her other than being knocked unconscious but she couldn’t shake the feeling that things could have been worse.   
“There he is” Said Adrianna. Talik looked up. Atton was sitting at a table in common clothing. He looked older and uncomfortable, but there was no doubt it was him. Talik sensed something.  
“The First Order knows” she whispered to Hawk. He nodded. Atton seemed to sense it too as the moment he saw them he practically ran to them.   
“We need to leave now” he whispered in a panic.   
“Are you Atton?” Asked Rey as they began leaving.   
“Yes” he replied. “We need to get out of here before they find out.”   
“He’s scared” Thought Talik. “Perhaps he has truly changed.” Her thought process was interrupted by a humming in the distance. She realized that there were three tie fighters on the horizon. Talik sighed and grabbed her lightsaber, while the rest of the Jedi did the same. As she drew it she heard a familiar voice and everything stopped.   
“It’s been a long time Talik” said the voice.   
“N-No” she thought. “Get away from me”   
“No. We’re connected you and I. Soon you and your traitor friends will be captured and we’ll have plenty of time to talk.” Replied the voice.


	10. Imperator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a fight and someone from Taliks past speaks to her

The Tie Fighters landed and out walked another knight. The square was deserted other than the Jedi and stormtroopers. Talik remembered this knight from the massacre, as he had been one to vote yes for taking her back to Snoke alive.  
“You dare betray us Erebus, and after all you've done?” Bellowed the knight.  
“I do Imperator. I no longer fight for you.” Shouted Atton. They were circling each other  
“You think you can just leave the Knights of Ren? You think you can wash the blood off your hands? You’re a bigger fool than I thought.” The Knight then ignited his lightsaber and attacked him. The Jedi easily fought off the stormtroopers, though Talik noticed Finn seemed hesitant to fight. She didn’t blame him, they were brainwashed the same as him, whether he knew them or not. After finishing the last stormtrooper she turned around to see the Imperator bending over Atton. The other Jedi were frozen in place. She couldn’t understand why she wasn’t but she silently walked up behind him.  
“... and now you’ll see why no one betrays Supreme Leader Kylo” he told Atton. Talik seized this opportunity to stab the Imperator in the back. The rest of the Jedi could move again.  
“Thank you” said Atton gratefully. The Jedi praised her as she got back to the ship. She told them that did what she had too and they took off. Atton was injured but otherwise everyone was ok. That was, until Talik felt a chill down her spine. She collapsed inside the ship.  
“Well done” she heard a voice at the back of her head. A masked figure appeared.  
“Get out of my head” she told it.  
“Why would I? We are soulmates, you and I. We are meant to be, I couldn’t have the Imperator spoiling that for us.” The figure started circling her.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Did you really think I’d let him kill you and your friends? Why do you think you were the only one not affected by his freezing ability?”  
“I didn’t know you cared so much about my friends”  
“I don’t, but you all have valuable information about the resistance. I couldn’t let him kill all of you.” He tried touching her but she backed away.  
“Get away from me” Talik yelled. The figure seemed surprised.  
“I expected you to be more grateful Jedi. I saved your friends lives, something that can be easily undone”  
“I thought you needed the information we had”  
“We don’t need all of you. Anyways I should be thanking you”  
“Why is that?”  
“With the Imperator gone I am now second in command of the Knights of Ren.” the figure said. Talik’s stomach dropped. The figure moved close to her. She tried to back up but she hit something solid. He leaned in and whispered “When I find where you and the Last of the Jedi are holed up, I’m going to kill most of the masters and take you, your special friend, the Twi'lek, the Togruta, the stormtrooper and the scavenger back to base. Kylo can have his fun with the stormtrooper and the scavenger will reign as his queen. You will be my queen and the other Knights can have the rest.”  
“That will never happen” Said Talik.  
“Watch me” Said the figure.


	11. The Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping, the Jedi discuss their newest foe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split this into two chapters, which is why it's so short

Rey was worried about Talik. She had only been unconscious for a few minutes, but when she awoke the news wasn’t good. Apparently a force bond she had with one of Ren’s knights was still active, despite the fact they had severed it years earlier. She also told them that the other knights were becoming more intense in their search, and about the plans Kylo had for them. She shivered at the thought of it. She remembered every detail about her force bond with Kylo. The way he looked at her, talked to her, comforted her, and even fought with her was so personal and intimate. He had convinced her that he was her friend, then took advantage of her. She wondered if it was the same with Talik.   
“Maybe he made a new connection” Zashta suggested.  
“How? He is not familiar enough with the force to accomplish such a feat.” replied Jaqen  
“He could have learned or had Kylo Ren create it.” said Hawk  
“I’m sorry to interrupt but who are you talking about? The Knight at Dantooine is dead, and he was the second in command.” Asked Rey.  
“This does not mean the fall of the Knights of Ren. Kylo will appoint a new second in command, someone he was close too. Based on what Talik said, it will probably be Deimos, the Knight of Dread.” Said Master Hawk  
“He’s the one who had been talking to Talik?” asked Finn with fear in his voice.  
“Yes” replied Hawk.


	12. The Calm After the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn has a realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can post the list of the Knights if you want me too, but their list of strengths and weaknesses will be updated constantly, or when I decide to flesh them out more.

Finn remembered Deimos well. He often watched the Stormtroopers train, and had a nasty habit of using his power to give them feelings of terror. He claimed it would help them prepare for battle, but Finn always suspected otherwise. Deimos becoming the new commander of the Knights of Ren would be catastrophic. He had witnessed the knight singlehandedly slaughter an entire village in less than half a night on an old First Order recording. Finn could understand why Talik was so terrified of him, especially if he had a force bond with her. He could only imagine the things he had in store for them all if the Gray Jedi were defeated.  
“We have to find a way to permanently cut this force bond and prevent him from finding us,” he said.  
“That’s what we’re working on” Hawk reassured him.  
“Is there anything else you could tell us about Deimos? We want to know more about the man he has become in order to gain insight into how he currently operates.” asked Jaqen. Finn told them everything he remembered. After that, the rest of the trip had little to offer in terms of conversation. The Gray Jedi took no risks and switched ships often on the way back to Ossus. When they got back they were greeted by exited younglings and padawans. Finn went to his room began to think about what he would do if the First Order found them. He wouldn’t run, he’d done enough of that already. He wanted to fight the organization that used him and countless others as soldiers to enslave the galaxy.  
“Dark Side users are powerful but unskilled.” he thought. “Finding their flaws could help us defeat them.”  
He made a list of the Knights of Ren he knew about and under each provided their known unique powers and weaknesses.


	13. Strength and Weaknesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am posting Finns list of strength and weaknesses because I haven’t posted anything in a month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting I’ve been busy. I’ll try to write something soon. I will be updating this chapter if/when I think of anything else

Deimos, Knight of Dread: Standard Dark Side Abilities, Emotional Manipulation, Force Scream. Weaknesses: Overconfidence, weak lightsaber skills, EM takes a lot of focus. 

Phobos, Knight of Fear: Same as Deimos, but a better swordsman.  
Weaknesses: More likely to rush into battle, easily angered. 

Bia, Knight of Fury: Standard Dark Side Abilities, Force Scream, Essence Transfer, Emotional Manipulation, intelligence, skilled fighter, charismatic  
Weaknesses: ?

Forgo, Knight of the Forgotten: Standard Dark Side Abilities, Force Drain  
Weaknesses: other than his draining abilities not especially powerful, average fighter, 

Pathos, Knight of Sorrow: Standard Dark Side Abilities, Emotional Manipulation,  
Weaknesses: Poor fighter, prone to sulking

Erebus: Standard Dark Side Abilities, Emotional Manipulation, Force Drain, Force Scream, Emotional Manipulation, Force Illusion, Skilled Fighter, intelligent  
Weaknesses: hesitant to use abilities,


	14. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating I've been busy

Kylo destroyed another console. The Imperiator had been one of his best knights, and he didn’t trust Demios. He was unpredictable, arrogant, and cruel, and if he wanted Rey he needed someone who was pragmatic and logical. Kylo considered leading them himself, but he had enough to do as the supreme leader. Also Kylo sensed Demios had something to do with his his predecessor's death. Demios had always wanted to lead the Knights of Ren, and now that the Imperiator was dead he was next in line. Anger again serged through Kylo. All his life he wanted two things, to lead the galaxy to peace and to find the love of his life. Now both were in his grasp and if they weren’t careful hed lose them both. If he found solid evidence of Demio’s betrayal he would be executed. Such recklessness needed to be punished, and anything that came in between him and Rey needed to be destroyed. He recalled FN-2187, the stormtrooper who started this mess.   
“When I catch him and those second rate Jedi, I’ll kill them all.” He thought. “Except Rey and those who my knights desire. With that stormtrooper and his ally’s dead, Rey will finally love me. If she doesn’t I will make her love me.”  
With that he sensed something. It was a familiar feeling, and suddenly Kylo realized what it was. It was Erebus. Erebus was one of Kylo’s best knights despite his hesitence to use the power the dark side gave him. His betrayal was so unexpected Kylo was not fully convinced of his defection until the Imperiator died. Now that he thought about it, Erebus’ betrayal was obvious. His hesitance to use the dark side, his protest of destroying the Hoznian system, his fainting when was destroyed, and not to mention his love. Kylo felt sick just thinking about it. Erebus had fallen in love with him at Luke’s academy, and Kylo remembered using this love to lure him to the Dark Side. While he and the others laughed and joked about Erebus’ attraction to him, Kylo did feel a little guilty. Erebus’ love for him was genuine, and his dedication to the First Order was admirable, at least until the night they destroyed Luke’s temple. Something in him changed that night.   
Kylo tried to recall the events of that night after his uncle tried to kill him, but he couldn’t for more than a few moments. The screaming, the begging, the corpses of younglings on the floor, Kylo had repressed these memories for a reason. Kylo cursed his uncle for making him kill them. Kylo had planned to attack the temple after converting the younglings, but Luke forced his hand.   
“They had to die, there was too much light in them.” He told himself that every night since then. He almost believed it, but there was a small part of him that knew he was to blame and he did not need to give the order to massacre them. Suddenly Kylo remembered something and ran to the archives.


	15. Demios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demios thinks of his allies and foes

Deimos was pleased with himself. Kylo had done as expected, and promoted him to the Imperiaror’s rank. While this was a happy occasion, Deimos knew he had to tread carefully, as the Supreme leader suspected him of his predecessors death. Kylo’s wrath was something that should be avoided whenever possible, though he had a way to get him off his back. All he needed to do was find the Jedi base and Kylo would trust him again.   
As he thought that, he felt something. It was Talik, he was sure of it. Talik was a hard woman to crack, but he was getting to her. Their bond was severed but he still could influence her dreams, and whisper in her ear. She often dreamt of Adrianna, but he was confident he could change her. Out of everyone in the universe he chose her. The other knights looked down on him for his choice, but he loved her. Or at least he perceived his attachment to her as love. Kylo felt the same way about Rey, and if he had Rey’s sympathy, why shouldn’t he have Talik’s? Deimos had known Talik since she was a girl and how long had Kylo known Rey? A few months at most. Why shouldn’t Talik feel sympathy for him, hadn’t he killed the Imperator for her and allowed her to escape with the traitors she called friends? Didn’t he deserve to be loved?   
“Deimos, the Supreme Leader wants to see you,” said a voice from behind him. It was General Hux.   
“I didn’t know you were his messenger boy.” replied Deimos with a little to much enthusiasm in his voice.   
“Quiet Deimos, remember your place.”   
“At least I know my place Hux.” Hux began to choke, but Deimos stopped short of rendering him unconscious. “I’d do well to remember mine if I were you, General. I wouldn’t want you to have an accident while on the job.” Hux glared at him while he gasped for breath. Hux had always had his eye on Talik’s closest friend Adrianna. He had found a hologram of her in his bedroom along with some bad poetry and more than a few journal entries about her in his personal logbook. He told the other knights, some of whom laughed with him, but Bia and Pathos scolded him. Bia told him it was hypocritical of him to poke fun when he felt the same about Talik.   
“What does she know of my feelings toward Talik?” He thought as he walked along. “My feelings are real, it’s not like some childhood crush.”   
Deimos never liked Bia. He didn’t like any of his allies sans Phobos, his twin sister, but Bia was a special example. She always tried to mother him and the others, even when they did not need it. She was too emotional and something about her seemed different lately. Ever since Erebus left she seemed angrier than usual. Everyone was, but there was something else, another emotion he couldn’t place. He shook off this as he entered the Supreme Leader’s chambers. He would have to have a discussion with her soon, preferably after his meeting with Kylo.


	16. Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m going on hiatus

Hi, I know I haven’t been updating as frequently, I’ve been busy for the past few months but I just saw the Rise of Skywalker and I want to take a break to process it. I probably will update in the future but right now idk if I will in the next few weeks. Sorry, and see you later.


End file.
